


La Nina y el Esqueleto

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: La Nina y el Esqueleto [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Horror, Humor, Interspecies Romance, Other, Skeletons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2020-03-06 02:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18842092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Papyrus falls for a human girl





	1. Chapter 1

A Mexican teenage girl was walking through a forest. She has long black hair, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a purple cat hoodie, a white shirt, reddish pink skirt and black flat shoes.

Suddenly she hears someone laughing.

She gulped

It was a skeleton.

She screamed and landed on her butt cutely.

"Wh-who are you?"

"I, The Great Papyrus!"

She felt like her heart is beating

"I-I'm Mariza"

Papyrus kissed Mariza's hand which cause her to blush.


	2. Chapter 2

Mariza and Papyrus were playing in the cemetery.

Mariza laughed

But Papyrus throws his skull at Mariza.

Mariza screamed

Papyrus reattached his head.

Papyrus and Mariza laughed.

Later that night

Mariza began to play her guitar.

Papyrus hears something and it was Mariza.

Papyrus walked to Mariza.

Mariza screamed and was about to fall but Papyrus catches her.

Mariza and Papyrus blushed.

Papyrus put Mariza on the couch.

Mariza hears her heart beating faster.


End file.
